


back to the garden

by hobbitystmarymorstan (DraloreShimare)



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1960s, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Epilogue, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, sort of, very minimal plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 20:46:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10670463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraloreShimare/pseuds/hobbitystmarymorstan
Summary: "Great. How are we supposed to get home now?" Kili breathed, listening to the weather report on the television. He sprawled out on one of the beds in their motel room, staring at the ceiling. Tauriel sat up against the headboard, combing through her hair with her fingers and a new brush, eyes intent on the news.





	back to the garden

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Maggiemaye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maggiemaye/gifts).
  * Inspired by [we are stardust, we are golden](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5015134) by [Maggiemaye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maggiemaye/pseuds/Maggiemaye). 



> Use of a tumblr prompt list, with the prompt chosen by Amythe3lder. 
> 
> “Great, how are we supposed to get home now?” with anyone you like.
> 
> Thanks for making an awesome AU that never leaves my brain alone, Maggiemaye. :)

"Great. How are we supposed to get home now?" Kili breathed, listening to the weather report on the television. He sprawled out on one of the beds in their motel room, staring at the ceiling. Tauriel sat up against the headboard, combing through her hair with her fingers and a new brush, eyes intent on the news.

Fili shrugged, coming out of the bathroom in a pair of boxers and drying his hair. "We'll get there eventually. At least we didn't get caught in the storm."

Your turn in the shower. Try not to stay in it all night." He nudged Kili's sock-clad foot.

"No promises." Tauriel smirked, setting the brush on the bedside table and unfolding herself from the bed as Kili rolled off the other side.

There were only half-a-dozen steps to the bathroom, almost too small for both of them to stand in the space after the door was closed. And certainly too cramped for them to both be stripping their clothes at the same time, but they managed with laughter and a touch of accidental elbowing. Tauriel sat on the toilet to switch the water on, adjusting the temperature, turning to find Kili staring at her. Not nearly as starstruck as he had been as a dwarf, and leaner, but with nearly the same scruffy beard, and the same flirtatious grin.

He leaned down to kiss her, lips chapped, brushing her still-greasy hair back, and she met him eagerly. Her hands slid down his sides to settle at his hips, feeling him whole under her fingers.

"Shower." She murmured as they parted, tracing delicately over the birthmark on his chest.

"Yeah." Kili smirked. "I know you can't resist me wet," he stepped into the tub, pulling the lever for the shower.

"Oh, shit!" He flailed for the knobs, turning up the hot frantically.

Tauriel howled with laughter, any reply forgotten as he pouted at her, hair plastered down, shivering and skin goosebumped.

"Tauriel..." His pout deepened, exaggerated. "You did that on purpose."

She shook her head breathlessly, giggling still.

"Uh-huh. That's okay. You can't resist me with goosebumps either." He drawled, leaning out to let his hair drip chilled drops onto her legs.

"Kili!"

"You wouldn't be cold if you were in the shower now."

"You're right; I'd be _clean_."

"Not if I use the rest of the shampoo."

"You wouldn't!" She leapt up.

He grinned and waggled the little bottle. "No, I wouldn't. But it got you into the shower instead of just thinking about it."

Tauriel snatched the bottle, pouring a good dollop into her hand before giving it back. Kili watched her scrub her scalp, sighing in relief as she washed away the grease and dirt of Woodstock, before he scooted to the other end to avoid the spray. He washed his hair squeaky, then started on his body, the washcloth rough against his skin.

“Hm. Allow me.” She pulled the washcloth from his hand, industriously scrubbing his neck and shoulders, turning him so she could clean his back. And then his ass; he squeaked at that and thought about grumping, but she’d already moved down to his thighs and calves and then he was turned around again. Tauriel smiled up at him, washing up the front of his legs, gently soaping his genitals and following the trail of hair up his stomach and chest.

“What?”

Kili grinned, flushed, “For a minute I thought you were gonna give me a blowjob.”

“Shower sex is over-rated.” Tauriel smirked. “I thought you’d know that by now.”

“I don’t know.” He plucked the cloth from her hands and soaped it up some more before returning the favor, laving it across her shoulders and under her breasts. Down her rounded belly and into the short curls around her sex. He brushed them with his fingers, and then moved inward, parting her lips and fingering her clit. She shuddered against him, and he heard her reach for the wall, hand slapping against it.

“Kili!”

He pressed his face to her, flicking his tongue against the sensitive slit of her clit before suckling. She whimpered above him, spreading her legs as much as she could to give him room as he knelt below her.

He lifted his face, one finger still circling her clit. “I don’t think it’s over-rated.”

“Ungh..!” She grasped the back of his head, pressing him against her once more, and he went willingly, tongue swirling on her clit again. “...please!”

“Mmm...” Kili hummed against her, and then pressed his finger up into her, rocking it just within her entrance.

“Oh...oh...” Encouraged by her noises and slickness, he added a second, thrusting them into her as he nosed at her clit. Within moments she gasped out her orgasm, body tightening around and against him. He wiggled his fingers, grinning at her whimper and the feel of a smaller orgasm rushing through her. Tauriel panted above him, finally releasing her grip on his hair.

“...shit, Kili...”

“So. Shower sex is over-rated?”

“...uh-uh.”

“I’ll keep that in mind.” He shifted, half-hard from getting her off, and rose to turn her around and scrub her back, shivering when his dick brushed against her skin. His arousal would fade soon enough.

They’d rinsed and turned off the shower and were drying when Tauriel pushed him down onto the closed toilet and sucked down his cock expertly. Her mouth was soft and warm and her hand stroked the base of his dick just so. But it was her tongue swirling around the head of his cock that did him in finally and he came with a groan and whimper, opening his eyes with no recollection of closing them in the first place.

Tauriel grinned up at him and stood gracefully, spitting her mouthful into the sink and rinsing it down the drain.

“Bathroom sex is fine, though.”

Kili nodded, dazed, and let her help him back up and hand him his boxers so they could dress for bed.

Fili was already sprawled and snoring in his bed, the television still murmuring about Hurricane Camille and her track of destruction in the south, when they curled up together, fingers tracing each others’ faces.

“ _Amrâlimê_ .” She murmured, smiling.

“ _Amrâlimê_ ,” Kili agreed, pressing his forehead to hers, their limbs tangling together as they drifted to sleep, safe with each other.

 

 

 


End file.
